idiots in love
by jayreii
Summary: what the title says. they get high and make out, basically. charmac.


Mac looked over at Charlie, they were both sat on Charlie's couch alone, huffing glue. His heart thumped, thoughts rushing in his head, thinking that this crush on his best friend is probably more than that. Definitely.

"Shit." Mac spoke out loud, not meaning to.

Charlie finished a huff of glue before he said anything. "What?"

Mac shuffled forwards, so they were know sitting pretty close to each other. "Pass us the glue."

Charlie gave over the bag of toxic glue and Mac inhaled it for way longer than either of them had done that night in one go.

"Woah, dude. Chill out."

Mac eventually stopped inhaling and coughed. "I just need to get really high."

"Alright. Pass it back then." Mac did as told and Charlie inhaled the glue way longer than Mac did. He did have more experience with that so it was not difficult. "If you're gonna get super high, we gotta do it together." Charlie passed the bag back.

After inhaling more, to gain more confidence, Mac shuffled even closer and put his legs over Charlie's lap.

"You're getting pretty close, dude." Charlie looked up at his best friend.

"Yeah, is this cool?"

Charlie's heart was racing and he wasn't sure if it was due to the high or their close proximity. Probably both.

"Yeah, it's cool." Charlie breathed. He needed something more. He needed to be able to deal with this. So he reached for the bag of glue and sniffed a ridiculously large amount, tipping the bag without thinking about it and getting some glue on his nose.

Mac smiled at the other's stupidity. Instead of taking the glue off his nose, he leaned in and placed his own nose to Charlie's, giving him eskimo kisses as the other dropped the bag next to them. Charlie smiled and started giggling, following Mac's movements, followed by Mac laughing in the same manner.

Charlie eventually spoke up. "That's not gonna help."

"It took some off you." Mac explained, resting his forehead on Charlie's.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah but now it's just all on you, idiot." He briefly touched Mac's nose with his forefinger.

"Oh well." Mac dismissed. He then wiped his nose with his sleeve and wiped Charlie's nose gently. Mac then moved in intimately to Charlie's face, although they were no longer touching.

"Hey." Mac spoke up.

Charlie gulped. "Yeah."

"I..." Mac started, starting to get his emotions out. "You..." He tried.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

Mac breathed and it just caught Charlie's mouth as he opened it to talk, sending shivers through his whole body. Mac looked down. "I...It's just...shit." The words just couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Just...say it."

Mac looked up into Charlie's eyes, below his eyes, his nose, his lips, then back up to his eyes. "You're pretty."

Charlie gulped. Not knowing what the fuck was happening, but being too high to give a shit. "You're pretty." He repeated back.

Mac breathed in at the reassurance. "Dude." He looked closely and focused on Charlie's freckles. "You...Charlie...your freckles... and you... make my heart get a boner. What the fuck are you doing to me, man?"

"Sorry." Was the only thing Charlie could think to say with all the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

"It's cool...I just. Fuck. I... I'm trying to say..."

"I get it. I get it, dude. I feel it."

"Yeah?" Mac pressed his head against Charlie's again, so their foreheads were touching and their lips were almost together.

"Yeah..." Charlie breathed out and this time his breath got into Mac's slightly opened mouth. "Are you... Are you gonna kiss me anytime soon? Cos, fuck." Charlie continued.

Mac didn't waste any time after that question, he moved an inch closer and their lips were pressed together. He let go after a second, moved his legs off Charlie's lap so he could touch the other's leg and kissed him again. Charlie leaned closer, even though they were already joined together, craving more.

Charlie moved and hopped on Mac's lap and quickly continued with the kissing. Mac put both hands on the inside of Charlie's thighs.

Mac gasped for air but Charlie used that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth. He allowed this to happen despite it being a little much to handle at first, with the lack of oxygen. But he took a quick breath and allowed his own tongue to intertwine with the eager one in his mouth.

Mac's hands then moved around Charlie's body, making their way up to his sides, while Charlie had his arms permanently around Mac's neck. When Mac moved his arms, Charlie pushed himself closer so there was no space between the two.

Charlie bit on the bottom of Mac's lip, harder then he probably should have. Mac allowed it to happen, knowing that biting was Charlie's thing. Mac's touch then went upwards and he caressed Charlie's face with one hand while the other went into his already messy hair, ruffling it even further.

Eventually, Mac found it difficult to breathe. He would keep on touching Charlie whenever he could, almost physically depending on him, but he needed a short break. Charlie kept on enthusiastically kissing him hard and biting his lip, which was the best feeling Mac ever experienced, but Charlie just wouldn't stop for a single breath.

So, Mac had to pull away, pushing at Charlie's torso. "Dude." Mac announced, out of breath. "Stop for a sec. I can't fucking breathe."

"Sorry, Mac. I just... I don't know. Normally I think kissing is gross but when it's with you. Holy shit, it's the best thing ever. It's like my oxygen. Does that shit sound crazy? Maybe it's cos I'm high, but dude. That's the only thing I wanna do."

"Fuck, man... Charlie, you can. Just... Give me a second to breathe." Charlie smiled at that.

"Okay..." He started and waited a single second. "That enough time?"

Mac looked at Charlie for half a second before speaking again. "Yeah. Go for it, dude."

"Hmm..." He began, thinking his options. "Can I bite your neck?"

Mac blinked at that ask but considered it. "Sure."

Charlie was then instantly back on Mac, and gently bit his neck at first. He had some self control left, he didn't want to actually hurt Mac. Meanwhile Mac went back to touching Charlie wherever he could reach. Charlie didn't seem to mind and didn't complain so Mac continued on doing so as his neck was being nibbled on.

Charlie's bite soon got harder and Mac grunted but it wasn't too much for him that he would tell the other to stop. In fact he very much enjoyed the feeling.

After a moment Charlie pulled away from Mac and after looking at the marks he left for a second, went back and kissed the other's lips.

Mac's hands went in Charlie's hair as he pulled them closer during the kiss. It then got more intense as Charlie pushed his tongue against Mac's lips, asking for entry which was immediately given. They stayed like that, making out, for a good amount of time before Mac pulled away again, but kept Charlie very close.

Their foreheads touched and Mac breathed in. "God, I love you."

Charlie blinked. "W-what?"

"Shit." Mac realised. "Did I say that out load?" He pulled away slightly.

"Uh. Yeah." Charlie was still sat on Mac's lap and had his arms around his neck but he pulled his head back. "Do you mean that shit?"

"Uh. Fuck. Am I allowed to?"

"What kinda question is that? I mean, fuck. We probably shouldn't be saying this shit high as fuck. But. I love you. Mac. Dude. Fuck." Charlie just stopped himself from speaking altogether because the effects of the glue and the love confession were evidently causing him to not be able to refrain from talking.

"Really?" Was all Mac could say at that moment.

"Yeah." Charlie breathed.

"I mean that shit. Jesus Christ. I'm tired. We should sleep and talk about this stuff in the morning."

"Probably best, yeah."


End file.
